To Do
'Missions ' Level 1 About Crops! #Plant 4 carrots #*Rewards: #**Exp.10 #**50 coins Great Harvest! #Harvest 4 carrots #*Rewards: #**Exp 15 #**50 coins Plant a Fruit Tree! #Plant an apple tree #*Rewards: #**Exp 15 #**50 coins Precious Water. #Give water to an apple tree. #*Rewards: #**Exp 10 #**100 coins #**Apple Seed Village Management! #Decorate your village with a flower pot. #*Rewards: #**Exp 20 #**300 coins #**Flower About the Bag... #Plant flowers from your bag in your village. #*Rewards: #**Exp 15 #**50 coins Level 2 Yummy Tomatoes! #Plant 2 tomatoes. #*Rewards: #**Exp 10 #**100 coins Plant a Tree! Part 1 #Plant a pomegranate tree. #Water a pomegranate tree. *Rewards: **Exp 15 **200 coins **Pomegranate Seed Plant a Tree! Part 2 #Plant a Plum tree. #Water a plum tree. #*Rewards: #**Exp 15 #**200 coins #**Plum Seed About Magic Trees... #MIx the magic seeds! #Plant a red tree. #Water your red tree #*Rewards: #**Exp 30 #**500 coins #**Grapefruit Seed Expand your village. #Buy an axe from the store. #*Rewards: #**Exp 15 #**800 coins Use the axe. #Cut down the trees to expand village space. #*Rewards: #**Exp 30 #**300 coins #**Bread Chase away wild animals. #Chase away wild animals when they appear. #*Rewards: #**Exp 40 #**500 coins #**Steak Let's eat! Part 1 #Eat the bread in your bag. #*Rewards: #**Exp 15 #**300 coins Decorate your village! #Add a street sign to your village. #*Rewards: #**Exp 30 #**1000 coins About Playful Items... #Buy a pocking horse from the store. #*Rewards: #**Exp 20 #**1000 coins Level 3 Let's eat! Part 2 #Eat the meat in your bag. #*Rewards: #**Exp 15 #**300 coins Healthy Broccoli #Plant 2 broccoli #*Rewards: #**Exp 30 #**500 coins #**Wood Build a Farm! #Finish building your farm. #*Rewards: #**Exp 50 #**1000 coins A Dream Animal Farm! #Buy a chicken from the store. #Feed a chick. #*Rewards: #**Exp 50 #**700 coins A Beautiful Orchard! #Plant a pear tree. #Plant a mango tree. #*Rewards: #**Exp 50 #**2000 coins #**Mango Seed Visit 'Our Village'. #Visit 'Our Village'. #*Rewards: #**Exp 40 #**200 coins Increase Friendliness! #Say hi to a friend. #*Rewards: #**Exp 50 #**1000 coins Help a Friend! #Harvest a friend's crop. #*Rewards: #**Exp 50 #**1000 coins Level 4 Expand your village. #Cut trees down to make more space. #*Rewards: #**Exp 70 #**1000 coins #**wood Another joy of harvest. #Plant 4 carrots. #Get a carrot collection. #*Rewards: #**Exp 80 #**1500 coins #**Fence Let's eat! Part 2 #Eat the meat in your bag #*Rewards: #**Exp 15 #**300 coins Build a fence! #Add the fence in your bag. #Buy a curved fence from the store. #*Rewards: #**Exp 100 #**1500 coins #**Pear Seed Your second magic tree! #Plant a yellow tree in your village. #*Rewards: #**Exp 100 #**2000 coins #**Cloud Seed For the yellow fruit and trees... #Plant a grapefruit tree. #*Rewards: #**Exp 50 #**500 coins Useful pumpkin! #Plant 2 pumpkins. #*Rewards: #**Exp 100 #**1000 coins Wonder what jelly seeds look like? #Harvest a red tree. #Get some jelly seeds. #*Rewards: #**Exp 100 #**3000 coins #**Love Seed Friend Requests #Send a friend request. #*Rewards: #**Exp 30 #**1000 coins #**Steak Send free gifts! #Send a free gift to a friend. #*Rewards: #**Exp 20 #**500 coins #**Bread Level 5 Write a Review! #Your review will be a lot of help. #*Rewards: #**Exp 200 #**1500 coins Build a clothing store? #Build a clothing store. #*Rewards: #**Exp 150 #**3500 coins #**Steak Level 12 Say hi. #Get closer with a friend. #Visit a friend's village. #Get rid of trees surrounding a friend's village. #*Exp 200 #*5000 coins Building Materials #MIne boulders to get some rocks. #Get some wood. #*Exp 70 #*300 coins